I.F.T. subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:13,347 --> 00:00:14,348 More. 2 00:00:23,315 --> 00:00:24,399 Another. 3 00:00:26,693 --> 00:00:27,986 Careful, señor. 4 00:00:28,487 --> 00:00:30,531 Hot day like today... 5 00:00:30,739 --> 00:00:32,866 ...too much oil in the machine... 6 00:00:33,700 --> 00:00:35,577 ...can cause it to blow a gasket. 7 00:00:37,371 --> 00:00:40,624 There are two kinds of men in this world. 8 00:00:41,375 --> 00:00:42,459 Those who drink... 9 00:00:42,668 --> 00:00:44,545 ...and those who pour. 10 00:00:45,796 --> 00:00:47,714 Shut up and fill my glass. 11 00:00:57,808 --> 00:01:00,143 Hey, you two. 12 00:01:00,769 --> 00:01:01,770 Yes, you. 13 00:01:02,771 --> 00:01:04,523 I used to be just like you. 14 00:01:04,898 --> 00:01:08,068 Worked dirt for the man till my hands bled. 15 00:01:08,861 --> 00:01:09,945 But no more. 16 00:01:10,529 --> 00:01:14,575 Because I learned that a man can never drink his fill... 17 00:01:15,200 --> 00:01:16,827 ...by waiting in line for the tap. 18 00:01:17,578 --> 00:01:18,579 Listen to him. 19 00:01:20,163 --> 00:01:21,498 He can teach you something! 20 00:01:24,751 --> 00:01:27,171 Hey, how you doing, boss? 21 00:01:30,299 --> 00:01:33,343 Good to see you, my friend. 22 00:01:34,094 --> 00:01:37,723 You know, I never pegged you for such a deep thinker. 23 00:01:38,223 --> 00:01:40,017 I keep thinking I should write a book. 24 00:01:40,225 --> 00:01:42,269 Maybe, maybe... 25 00:01:45,189 --> 00:01:49,526 So, what brings you to this burro's asshole of a town? 26 00:01:49,902 --> 00:01:51,987 I knew I would find you here. 27 00:01:54,656 --> 00:01:56,950 Don't you have something to deliver? 28 00:01:57,659 --> 00:01:59,119 Cutting it close, aren't you? 29 00:02:00,704 --> 00:02:02,873 Lots of time. 30 00:02:03,582 --> 00:02:08,378 Tortuga may be slow out of the gate, but he always... 31 00:02:08,629 --> 00:02:09,838 Finishes first. 32 00:02:10,214 --> 00:02:12,299 Yes, I know. Just like your namesake. 33 00:02:12,758 --> 00:02:15,802 I like the way you talk, Tortuga. 34 00:02:16,011 --> 00:02:17,721 Yeah? 35 00:02:17,930 --> 00:02:20,390 You've got such a way with words. 36 00:02:20,849 --> 00:02:24,770 They flow like a waterfall. 37 00:02:25,354 --> 00:02:26,647 I like that about you. 38 00:02:32,236 --> 00:02:36,865 I'm so stupid. I missed your birthday. 39 00:02:37,574 --> 00:02:38,992 No, I feel terrible. 40 00:02:39,201 --> 00:02:42,704 So bad I came all the way here to this burro's asshole... 41 00:02:42,955 --> 00:02:44,498 ...to give you your present. 42 00:02:44,748 --> 00:02:45,749 Present? 43 00:02:45,958 --> 00:02:48,836 Come on, boss. No need to go through the trouble. 44 00:02:49,086 --> 00:02:51,255 Forget it, I wanted to. 45 00:02:52,840 --> 00:02:54,341 I have it for you in the back. 46 00:02:56,969 --> 00:02:59,263 - Back there? - Yes. Come. Follow me. 47 00:03:13,610 --> 00:03:15,362 It's perfect! 48 00:03:15,946 --> 00:03:17,281 Do you really like it? 49 00:03:19,408 --> 00:03:21,243 I love it! 50 00:03:21,451 --> 00:03:23,620 What a great pet it will make. 51 00:03:23,871 --> 00:03:25,163 Thank you, boss! 52 00:03:25,414 --> 00:03:26,748 Excellent. 53 00:03:27,291 --> 00:03:29,376 Let me sign it for you. 54 00:03:30,002 --> 00:03:31,086 Let me sign it... 55 00:03:33,338 --> 00:03:38,302 ..."For the big talker." 56 00:04:38,320 --> 00:04:40,447 He's still breathing. 57 00:04:41,031 --> 00:04:44,159 Well, by the looks of him, he has no idea how close he came. 58 00:04:45,619 --> 00:04:49,164 I'm assuming Saul Goodman doesn't need to know. 59 00:04:50,207 --> 00:04:52,376 Mum's the word. 60 00:05:31,790 --> 00:05:34,459 Son of a bitch. 61 00:05:48,849 --> 00:05:50,684 Hang on, baby. 62 00:06:02,446 --> 00:06:03,864 Hello. 63 00:06:04,281 --> 00:06:05,991 Walt? Are you in the house? 64 00:06:08,327 --> 00:06:11,538 Oh, hey, Skyler. Yeah, it's me. 65 00:06:13,415 --> 00:06:15,918 What? What the hell are you doing in there? 66 00:06:16,585 --> 00:06:17,628 I'm back. 67 00:06:17,836 --> 00:06:20,422 No, no, you're not back, Walt. 68 00:06:20,631 --> 00:06:23,342 You're not back. Get... Get out of there. 69 00:06:23,550 --> 00:06:25,761 - Well, it's my house too, Skyler. - No... 70 00:06:25,969 --> 00:06:28,847 I'm staying. End of story. 71 00:06:29,306 --> 00:06:32,434 - We had an agreement. - I didn't agree to anything. 72 00:06:32,643 --> 00:06:35,771 Now, look, just come on inside and we'll talk this through, okay? 73 00:06:35,979 --> 00:06:38,857 No. No. There's nothing to talk about. 74 00:06:39,066 --> 00:06:43,487 I am not coming in there until you get out. 75 00:06:44,404 --> 00:06:48,116 Well, suit yourself. 76 00:06:48,534 --> 00:06:49,993 Walt. 77 00:06:50,202 --> 00:06:51,662 Walt? 78 00:07:16,395 --> 00:07:18,856 What is wrong with you? 79 00:07:19,064 --> 00:07:23,443 - Skyler, I have... every right to be here. - No, you don't. 80 00:07:23,652 --> 00:07:26,905 You don't live here anymore. We're getting a divorce. 81 00:07:27,114 --> 00:07:29,783 - I don't agree to a divorce. - Well, it's not up to you. 82 00:07:32,578 --> 00:07:36,164 If you don't get out of here right now, I'm gonna call the police... 83 00:07:36,373 --> 00:07:39,960 ...and I'm going to tell them everything. 84 00:07:40,169 --> 00:07:42,838 I mean it, Walt. 85 00:07:46,008 --> 00:07:47,926 There's the phone. 86 00:08:06,403 --> 00:08:08,113 It's ringing. 87 00:08:12,826 --> 00:08:14,328 Albuquerque Police Department. 88 00:08:14,536 --> 00:08:17,748 Operator number 314. How may I help you? 89 00:08:19,291 --> 00:08:22,920 Albuquerque Police Department. How may I help you? 90 00:08:23,337 --> 00:08:27,758 Yes, I want to report a disturbance, please. 91 00:08:28,759 --> 00:08:32,804 No, no, it's not... It's not exactly, it's... 92 00:08:33,931 --> 00:08:36,683 It's a domestic issue. 93 00:08:37,351 --> 00:08:38,810 Okay. 94 00:08:42,481 --> 00:08:43,982 They're connecting me. 95 00:08:45,984 --> 00:08:48,529 Right hand to God, I will tell them. 96 00:08:48,737 --> 00:08:51,240 Do what you have to do, Skyler. 97 00:08:52,324 --> 00:08:55,786 This family is everything to me. 98 00:08:56,078 --> 00:09:00,666 - Without it, I have nothing to lose. - Fine. 99 00:09:03,710 --> 00:09:05,963 Yes. My name is Skyler White. 100 00:09:06,129 --> 00:09:09,132 I need police assistance at my home right away. 101 00:09:09,341 --> 00:09:14,972 My soon-to-be... ex-husband broke into my house... 102 00:09:15,180 --> 00:09:18,767 ...and I need an officer to come and remove him. 103 00:09:20,477 --> 00:09:23,772 It's 308 Negra Arroyo Lane. 104 00:09:25,399 --> 00:09:28,986 Okay. Okay. 105 00:09:31,154 --> 00:09:32,823 Thank you. 106 00:09:38,537 --> 00:09:40,247 They're coming. 107 00:10:29,922 --> 00:10:31,423 - Dad's here? - Great, he's home. 108 00:10:31,632 --> 00:10:33,759 - Dad. - Hey, son. 109 00:10:34,134 --> 00:10:35,677 How are you? 110 00:10:36,220 --> 00:10:38,889 Are you back for good? 111 00:10:39,056 --> 00:10:43,685 - Why are you home so soon? - I'm not. 112 00:10:45,062 --> 00:10:47,814 Hey, I am starving. How about a grilled cheese? 113 00:10:48,023 --> 00:10:49,274 - Sure. - You want one too? 114 00:10:49,483 --> 00:10:52,611 Walter, your dad and I have something we need to discuss. 115 00:10:52,819 --> 00:10:56,281 When your sandwich is ready, I'll bring it to your room. 116 00:10:56,532 --> 00:11:01,620 Mom, can't it wait? I haven't seen Dad in, like, forever. 117 00:11:01,828 --> 00:11:03,330 - Walter? - How was school? 118 00:11:03,539 --> 00:11:05,290 - It was good. - Yeah? Homework? 119 00:11:05,499 --> 00:11:08,710 - No, not really. - Not really? What does that mean? 120 00:11:18,554 --> 00:11:20,889 So are you gonna be at work tomorrow? 121 00:11:21,098 --> 00:11:23,308 Yeah, that's the plan. 122 00:11:37,614 --> 00:11:39,908 Hello, ma'am. We were called about a disturbance? 123 00:11:40,117 --> 00:11:44,288 It's more of a trespassing situation, really, but... 124 00:11:45,455 --> 00:11:46,915 Yeah, that was me. 125 00:11:47,916 --> 00:11:51,545 You called the cops on Dad? 126 00:11:56,300 --> 00:11:58,510 I came home from work and he was back. 127 00:11:58,719 --> 00:12:01,013 He had just moved back into the house. 128 00:12:01,221 --> 00:12:07,436 And I asked him to leave, but he won't listen. I just... 129 00:12:07,853 --> 00:12:11,523 I want him out. I want him out of the house. 130 00:12:11,732 --> 00:12:15,152 Okay, Mrs. White, there's a couple questions I need to ask you. 131 00:12:15,360 --> 00:12:17,196 It's very important you answer honestly. 132 00:12:17,446 --> 00:12:20,324 - Did he strike you? - No. 133 00:12:20,532 --> 00:12:24,661 - Has he... ever hit you? - No. This is not about violence. 134 00:12:24,870 --> 00:12:26,997 This is about trespassing. 135 00:12:27,206 --> 00:12:31,960 - About him being here against my will. - Okay. Trespassing. 136 00:12:32,169 --> 00:12:35,756 - You're divorced, then? - No, working on it. 137 00:12:36,590 --> 00:12:39,593 - Right now, were separated. - Legally separated? 138 00:12:39,801 --> 00:12:42,221 There's not a court order, if that's what you mean. 139 00:12:42,429 --> 00:12:46,266 But we've been living apart for almost two weeks, give or take. 140 00:12:46,475 --> 00:12:50,020 I changed the locks. Isn't that breaking and entering? 141 00:12:50,229 --> 00:12:52,064 Whose name is on the title to the house? 142 00:12:52,272 --> 00:12:55,567 Both of us. It's jointly owned. 143 00:12:55,776 --> 00:12:58,320 We can't arrest a man for breaking into his own house. 144 00:12:58,529 --> 00:13:00,989 Not without a court order requiring he stays away. 145 00:13:01,198 --> 00:13:03,075 Unless he's threatened you or the kids. 146 00:13:03,283 --> 00:13:09,206 No. Not physically. But having him in the house is just... 147 00:13:09,915 --> 00:13:14,294 It's not a good thing. Excuse me. 148 00:13:15,921 --> 00:13:20,926 I got her, honey. Come here. Here we go. 149 00:13:21,134 --> 00:13:25,722 You hungry? You hungry? Here we go. 150 00:13:27,057 --> 00:13:28,308 That was it. 151 00:13:29,142 --> 00:13:33,021 - I'm sorry, officer. Where were we? - Disagreements. 152 00:13:33,230 --> 00:13:36,859 Yes, well, we've had our share of that. 153 00:13:37,860 --> 00:13:42,406 I haven't... I haven't been the most attentive husband lately. 154 00:13:44,992 --> 00:13:49,371 Mrs. White, would this be... easier if we stepped outside for a minute? 155 00:13:52,207 --> 00:13:59,047 No. Nope. I'm fine right here. 156 00:13:59,256 --> 00:14:00,757 I'm gonna level with you, ma'am. 157 00:14:00,966 --> 00:14:03,635 If you want him out of the house, you'll have to help me. 158 00:14:04,511 --> 00:14:07,389 Is it possible maybe he's broken any laws that you know of? 159 00:14:07,598 --> 00:14:11,810 Anything at all. Anything that we could work with here, just tell me. 160 00:14:12,019 --> 00:14:14,521 Even if it's just a suspicion, I can work with that. 161 00:14:14,730 --> 00:14:16,940 I'll get him out of the house for you. 162 00:14:17,316 --> 00:14:19,151 What's your take on all this? 163 00:14:19,359 --> 00:14:22,154 It's my mom's fault. 164 00:14:23,906 --> 00:14:29,953 She won't even say what my dad did and it's because he didn't do anything. 165 00:14:30,162 --> 00:14:32,623 I don't know why she's being this way. 166 00:14:32,831 --> 00:14:38,086 My dad, he is a great guy. 167 00:14:38,295 --> 00:14:42,007 Son, it's not your mom's fault. 168 00:14:42,466 --> 00:14:44,259 Mrs. White. 169 00:14:47,221 --> 00:14:49,765 I'm sorry, ma'am. There's no legal basis... 170 00:14:49,973 --> 00:14:52,726 ...for us to remove your husband from the house. 171 00:14:54,269 --> 00:14:56,855 Next time you feel things are getting out of control... 172 00:14:57,064 --> 00:15:00,567 ...you should call this number. It's the family hotline. 173 00:15:00,776 --> 00:15:03,028 I'd really look into some counselling. 174 00:15:04,821 --> 00:15:06,240 Best of luck to you folks. 175 00:15:06,448 --> 00:15:09,117 Listen, thank you, officers. We're sorry. 176 00:15:16,959 --> 00:15:19,711 Why you gotta...? Why you gotta do this to Dad? 177 00:15:19,920 --> 00:15:23,924 Junior, wait, come on. Don't blame your mother for this. 178 00:15:28,428 --> 00:15:29,930 Sorry. 179 00:15:47,322 --> 00:15:49,199 Welcome home. 180 00:16:32,534 --> 00:16:36,288 He lives. Happy housewarming, kid. 181 00:16:36,496 --> 00:16:38,832 - Don't look so glad to see me. - Thanks. 182 00:16:39,666 --> 00:16:42,878 Interesting decor. It's subtle. 183 00:16:43,086 --> 00:16:46,381 The whole minimalist thing never really blew my hair back, but hey. 184 00:16:47,466 --> 00:16:52,095 So how are you doing? Staying clean? 185 00:16:53,680 --> 00:16:56,975 Good. I was kind of worried that you were back to old habits... 186 00:16:57,184 --> 00:16:59,394 ...since I didn't hear from you, you know. 187 00:16:59,853 --> 00:17:02,981 You realise how stupid it is to ignore your counsel's phone calls? 188 00:17:03,190 --> 00:17:04,816 What if I was trying to warn you... 189 00:17:05,025 --> 00:17:08,445 ...that the DEA was gonna kick down your door? What then? 190 00:17:08,654 --> 00:17:11,698 Why don't you spare me the sermon and get to why you're here? 191 00:17:11,907 --> 00:17:13,992 Fair enough. Remember the other day... 192 00:17:14,201 --> 00:17:18,163 ...when I brought up the idea of you getting back in touch with your partner? 193 00:17:18,372 --> 00:17:20,791 Well, I kind of wanted to re-float that boat. 194 00:17:20,999 --> 00:17:23,544 I'm not suggesting you yourself get back to cooking. 195 00:17:23,752 --> 00:17:25,546 I mean, you being in rehab and all. 196 00:17:25,754 --> 00:17:29,424 I only want you to convince the master chef to do his thing. 197 00:17:29,633 --> 00:17:32,636 So, what do you say? 198 00:17:33,428 --> 00:17:36,098 - Sure, man. Whatever. - Okay. Whatever what? 199 00:17:36,306 --> 00:17:38,725 I mean, you gonna call him? 200 00:17:38,934 --> 00:17:43,063 I said I'll handle it. Now, bounce, will you? Please? 201 00:17:43,272 --> 00:17:45,107 Final thought. 202 00:17:46,358 --> 00:17:50,070 Look at this place. You're house-poor, you got no bankroll. 203 00:17:50,279 --> 00:17:54,491 If you get the maestro cooking again, I'll make it worth your while. 204 00:17:56,076 --> 00:17:57,077 Call him. 205 00:18:43,832 --> 00:18:47,002 If you're trying to sell me something, I've got four words for you: 206 00:18:47,211 --> 00:18:48,253 "Do Not Call list." 207 00:18:48,462 --> 00:18:51,006 However, if you're cool, leave it at the beep. 208 00:19:13,820 --> 00:19:15,322 Schrader. 209 00:19:15,614 --> 00:19:17,824 Yes, sir. Yeah, what's up? 210 00:19:20,077 --> 00:19:21,495 Yeah? 211 00:19:25,374 --> 00:19:27,751 That's great news, sir. Thank you. 212 00:19:28,418 --> 00:19:31,380 Yeah, yeah, absolutely, you can bet on that. 213 00:19:31,797 --> 00:19:33,382 Hey, listen, thanks again, sir... 214 00:19:33,590 --> 00:19:36,885 ...I really appreciate you stepping to the plate. Thank you. 215 00:19:40,430 --> 00:19:43,392 So you gonna keep me in suspense or what? What's the good news? 216 00:19:43,559 --> 00:19:47,855 Merkert called in a couple of favours. El Paso wants me back. 217 00:19:48,063 --> 00:19:51,191 Hey, man, congrats, man. That's fantastic. 218 00:19:51,358 --> 00:19:52,818 Thank you. 219 00:20:36,862 --> 00:20:38,572 Hello. 220 00:22:08,287 --> 00:22:11,081 Gentlemen. Welcome. 221 00:22:11,874 --> 00:22:13,417 Thank you for coming. 222 00:22:14,126 --> 00:22:15,961 Any difficulty at the border? 223 00:22:16,170 --> 00:22:19,464 The day I can't get across the border is the day I retire. 224 00:22:20,883 --> 00:22:22,342 Please, come in. 225 00:22:22,551 --> 00:22:26,263 I apologise that it's not wheelchair accessible. 226 00:22:38,192 --> 00:22:39,234 My apologies, Gustavo. 227 00:22:40,611 --> 00:22:42,696 Of course, you should have been advised. 228 00:22:42,905 --> 00:22:45,991 It's your territory, you had a right to bless the order. 229 00:22:46,200 --> 00:22:47,451 But... 230 00:22:47,659 --> 00:22:51,580 We had no reason to believe the man was of concern to you. 231 00:22:51,830 --> 00:22:54,249 Indeed, he is. 232 00:22:55,000 --> 00:22:57,669 So you're in business with this Heisenberg. 233 00:22:58,086 --> 00:23:00,506 I don't know him by that name, but yes. 234 00:23:00,797 --> 00:23:02,674 I've made no secret of the fact that... 235 00:23:02,883 --> 00:23:07,179 ...I have always done business with certain local manufacturers. 236 00:23:07,471 --> 00:23:12,059 You and I, we still make money together. 237 00:23:13,101 --> 00:23:17,314 It's never affected our relationship. 238 00:23:18,815 --> 00:23:21,818 Don Salamanca had a nephew named Tuco. 239 00:23:22,069 --> 00:23:24,446 Yes, I knew of him. 240 00:23:24,780 --> 00:23:28,742 Then perhaps you know Don Salamanca mentored him in the business. 241 00:23:29,451 --> 00:23:32,037 Thought of Tuco as a son. 242 00:23:32,412 --> 00:23:37,459 When Don Salamanca was no longer able, Tuco took over for his uncle. 243 00:23:37,709 --> 00:23:40,838 He was a key man in our organisation north of the border. 244 00:23:41,839 --> 00:23:43,173 He was loyal. 245 00:23:44,049 --> 00:23:46,009 This Heisenberg, Walter White... 246 00:23:46,301 --> 00:23:48,762 ...he was one of Tuco's local suppliers. 247 00:23:49,221 --> 00:23:51,056 Until he betrayed Tuco. 248 00:23:51,974 --> 00:23:56,436 So now you see, blood must be repaid by blood. 249 00:23:57,688 --> 00:23:59,356 Tuco's cousins here... 250 00:23:59,565 --> 00:24:01,233 ...they have the right to exact vengeance. 251 00:24:01,650 --> 00:24:04,027 The Salamanca family, the cartel... 252 00:24:04,236 --> 00:24:07,114 ...everyone stands shoulder to shoulder on this. 253 00:24:10,158 --> 00:24:11,159 Don Salamanca. 254 00:24:11,994 --> 00:24:13,328 Gentlemen. 255 00:24:13,537 --> 00:24:15,831 I feel your loss deeply. 256 00:24:16,331 --> 00:24:19,585 Please accept my condolences. 257 00:24:21,378 --> 00:24:26,049 I have no issue with your right to vengeance. 258 00:24:26,842 --> 00:24:32,014 But I am presently engaged in business with this man. 259 00:24:32,681 --> 00:24:35,392 When our business is done... 260 00:24:35,893 --> 00:24:40,439 ...he will no longer be of any concern to me. 261 00:24:42,816 --> 00:24:44,193 Until then... 262 00:24:47,070 --> 00:24:49,448 ...I need him alive. 263 00:24:55,287 --> 00:24:57,206 Excuse us. 264 00:25:12,763 --> 00:25:15,265 I don't tell you how to fry your chickens, Gustavo. 265 00:25:15,599 --> 00:25:18,977 You should really leave matters of my organisation's politics to me. 266 00:25:19,228 --> 00:25:22,564 Do I not run my own territory? 267 00:25:22,773 --> 00:25:24,149 Of course you do. 268 00:25:24,608 --> 00:25:26,360 And I will advise them to be patient. 269 00:25:26,568 --> 00:25:29,863 But I recommend you finish your business with the man quickly. 270 00:25:30,197 --> 00:25:32,866 Or you risk losing the good graces of the cartel. 271 00:25:33,408 --> 00:25:35,160 That would not be wise. 272 00:25:38,372 --> 00:25:40,749 And those boys inside... 273 00:25:41,333 --> 00:25:43,544 ...I cannot guarantee that they will listen. 274 00:25:44,461 --> 00:25:47,172 They are not like you and I. 275 00:26:11,947 --> 00:26:15,117 If you're trying to sell me something, I've got four words for you: 276 00:26:15,325 --> 00:26:16,326 "Do Not Call list." 277 00:26:16,535 --> 00:26:18,954 However, if you're cool, leave it at the beep. 278 00:26:30,549 --> 00:26:33,719 If you're trying to sell me something, I've got four words for you: 279 00:26:33,927 --> 00:26:34,928 "Do Not Call list." 280 00:26:35,137 --> 00:26:37,806 However, if you're cool, leave it at the beep. 281 00:26:40,434 --> 00:26:43,145 If you're trying to sell me something, I've got four words for you... 282 00:27:24,645 --> 00:27:28,190 Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 283 00:27:28,398 --> 00:27:32,736 It's okay. It's okay, my girl. 284 00:27:32,945 --> 00:27:38,200 Yes, it's okay. It's okay. Mama's got you. 285 00:27:39,076 --> 00:27:43,956 I've got you. Yes. Yes. 286 00:27:46,291 --> 00:27:48,669 Skyler? Want some help? 287 00:27:59,721 --> 00:28:02,975 Skyler, can I use the bathroom? 288 00:28:16,113 --> 00:28:17,698 God... 289 00:28:36,216 --> 00:28:38,760 - What do you mean? Against your will? - Yes. 290 00:28:38,969 --> 00:28:42,681 Very much against my will. He just... He showed right back up. 291 00:28:42,890 --> 00:28:46,977 And he doesn't want a divorce. Won't even consider it. 292 00:28:47,519 --> 00:28:51,106 I called the police on him. 293 00:28:51,315 --> 00:28:53,650 I was so clo... 294 00:28:55,068 --> 00:28:58,197 - So close to what? - Nothing. Never mind. 295 00:28:59,531 --> 00:29:03,785 Skyler, I can't advise you properly if you don't give me all the facts. 296 00:29:04,494 --> 00:29:07,331 Understand, I'm bound by the attorney-client privilege... 297 00:29:07,539 --> 00:29:09,666 ...to keep everything you tell me a secret. 298 00:29:09,875 --> 00:29:13,128 I can't tell a soul unless you authorise me to. 299 00:29:13,545 --> 00:29:15,923 Even if it's something illegal? 300 00:29:16,548 --> 00:29:18,800 Especially if it's illegal. 301 00:29:19,009 --> 00:29:23,555 I'm your lawyer, not the police. My job is to protect you. 302 00:29:33,106 --> 00:29:35,651 My husband makes meth. 303 00:29:37,611 --> 00:29:39,780 Methamphetamine. 304 00:29:42,699 --> 00:29:45,786 - Your husband's a drug dealer? - A manufacturer, technically. 305 00:29:45,994 --> 00:29:50,958 They... They call them cooks. 306 00:29:51,625 --> 00:29:53,460 I looked it up on the Internet. 307 00:29:54,086 --> 00:29:57,506 This is my advice, and you should take it: 308 00:29:57,714 --> 00:30:00,425 Sue your husband for divorce immediately. 309 00:30:00,634 --> 00:30:04,179 Let me go to the police and tell them what you just told me. 310 00:30:04,388 --> 00:30:07,808 I'll go in ex parte to get a restraining order from the court today. 311 00:30:08,016 --> 00:30:11,603 If he comes anywhere near you and your children, he'll go straight to jail. 312 00:30:11,812 --> 00:30:14,481 No questions asked. This is a no-brainer. 313 00:30:14,690 --> 00:30:17,776 It's the best thing for you and your family. 314 00:30:20,279 --> 00:30:21,905 I can't. 315 00:30:24,616 --> 00:30:25,617 I can't do it. 316 00:30:27,119 --> 00:30:32,624 I don't want my son to find out that his father is a criminal. 317 00:30:33,333 --> 00:30:35,294 I just... 318 00:30:35,544 --> 00:30:41,008 - I can't do that to him. - In the... end, it may not be up to you. 319 00:30:41,967 --> 00:30:44,052 Drug dealers have a way of getting caught. 320 00:30:46,763 --> 00:30:49,224 Walt has lung cancer. 321 00:30:50,350 --> 00:30:51,977 His treatment bought him some time. 322 00:30:52,186 --> 00:30:55,314 But the doctors, they all say that sooner or later... 323 00:30:56,773 --> 00:31:02,029 I can't see why I should lay all this on my family... 324 00:31:02,446 --> 00:31:04,364 ...when things may... 325 00:31:06,325 --> 00:31:10,454 ...resolve themselves on their own... 326 00:31:11,121 --> 00:31:15,042 ...without anyone... else knowing. 327 00:31:21,006 --> 00:31:23,509 Man, did I lose a bet or something? 328 00:31:25,135 --> 00:31:27,846 - What are we doing in this shithole? - Relax, will you? 329 00:31:28,055 --> 00:31:30,349 Relax? This is the kind of place you get knifed. 330 00:31:30,557 --> 00:31:33,977 - We should have went to Chili's, man. - All right, already. Jesus. 331 00:31:34,186 --> 00:31:38,565 Outback Steakhouse. It's not too late. They got that Blooming Onion. 332 00:31:39,024 --> 00:31:41,151 What's wrong with spicing things up a little? 333 00:31:41,360 --> 00:31:45,364 This spice looks like it's been through a couple of guys already. 334 00:31:46,114 --> 00:31:48,784 So when you headed back down to El Paso? 335 00:31:49,159 --> 00:31:53,163 You know. Between all the packing, errands, getting the ducks in a row... 336 00:31:53,372 --> 00:31:56,792 ...maybe a week or two. - Week or two? 337 00:31:57,000 --> 00:31:59,461 Come on, man. I'd be dying to get back in the action. 338 00:31:59,670 --> 00:32:01,880 It's not like there's nothing going on up here. 339 00:32:02,089 --> 00:32:03,382 What are you talking about? 340 00:32:03,590 --> 00:32:07,636 Ain't jack going on up here. It's quiet as hell. 341 00:32:08,428 --> 00:32:10,264 I'm gonna hit the head. 342 00:32:42,045 --> 00:32:46,341 Those two over there. I think they're holding. 343 00:32:48,218 --> 00:32:51,555 Man, in this place, the bartender's probably holding. 344 00:32:56,268 --> 00:32:58,061 - All right. - What you doing? 345 00:32:58,270 --> 00:32:59,938 Calling A.P.D., what do you think? 346 00:33:00,147 --> 00:33:02,357 Since when can't we handle a couple dirtballs? 347 00:33:02,566 --> 00:33:03,942 Come on, man. Courtesy call. 348 00:33:04,318 --> 00:33:06,778 What if Vice is running some kind of undercover op? 349 00:33:10,782 --> 00:33:13,994 Screw it. It's your turn to pay. 350 00:33:49,112 --> 00:33:50,864 - Where you going? - Gotta take a leak. 351 00:33:51,073 --> 00:33:53,575 Jesus, get yourself some Flomax. 352 00:34:05,003 --> 00:34:06,380 Stand up. 353 00:34:14,221 --> 00:34:17,641 You got a problem with us, bitch? 354 00:34:18,016 --> 00:34:19,810 Your move. 355 00:34:47,588 --> 00:34:49,673 DEA. Don't move. 356 00:34:56,054 --> 00:34:59,016 Go out and tell my partner to get his ass in here. 357 00:35:33,884 --> 00:35:37,054 If you're trying to sell me something, I've got four words for you: 358 00:35:37,221 --> 00:35:38,263 "Do Not Call list." 359 00:35:38,472 --> 00:35:40,807 However, if you're cool, leave it at the beep. 360 00:35:52,319 --> 00:35:55,531 If you're trying to sell me something, I've got four words for you: 361 00:35:55,739 --> 00:35:57,366 "Do Not Call..." 362 00:36:09,670 --> 00:36:13,507 The number you have reached, 149-4985... 363 00:36:13,674 --> 00:36:17,469 ...in area code 505 is no longer... 364 00:37:56,902 --> 00:37:58,612 Skyler. 365 00:38:00,989 --> 00:38:03,075 Can we talk? 366 00:38:18,465 --> 00:38:20,717 ASAC wants to see you. 367 00:38:22,594 --> 00:38:24,096 And? 368 00:38:24,304 --> 00:38:26,682 We were hanging back, saw a deal go down. 369 00:38:26,890 --> 00:38:28,600 I went outside to call it in. 370 00:38:28,767 --> 00:38:30,769 You stayed to keep an eye on the suspects. 371 00:38:30,978 --> 00:38:33,146 That's when they attacked you. 372 00:38:39,278 --> 00:38:42,406 What I didn't tell him is that you left your gun under the seat... 373 00:38:42,614 --> 00:38:45,284 ...before you went back inside. 374 00:39:01,049 --> 00:39:06,180 I've done a terrible thing. But I did it for a good reason. 375 00:39:08,098 --> 00:39:10,142 I did it for us. 376 00:39:12,227 --> 00:39:18,025 That is college tuition for Walter Jr... 377 00:39:18,233 --> 00:39:22,404 ...and Holly 18 years down the road. 378 00:39:25,532 --> 00:39:28,702 That is health insurance for you and the kids. 379 00:39:29,703 --> 00:39:35,667 For Junior's physical therapy, his SAT tutor. 380 00:39:37,336 --> 00:39:39,546 It's money for groceries... 381 00:39:40,923 --> 00:39:42,591 ...for gas... 382 00:39:43,133 --> 00:39:47,763 ...for birthdays and graduation parties. 383 00:39:51,016 --> 00:39:54,937 Skyler, that money is for this roof over your head... 384 00:39:55,145 --> 00:39:57,606 ...the mortgage you aren't gonna be able to afford... 385 00:39:57,814 --> 00:40:00,526 ...on a part-time bookkeeper's salary when I'm gone. 386 00:40:00,734 --> 00:40:04,571 - Walt, I... - Please. Please. 387 00:40:09,868 --> 00:40:14,498 This money, I didn't steal it. 388 00:40:14,706 --> 00:40:17,584 It doesn't belong to anyone... else. 389 00:40:18,460 --> 00:40:19,837 I earned it. 390 00:40:21,547 --> 00:40:26,009 The things I've done to earn it... 391 00:40:33,684 --> 00:40:37,729 ...the things that I've had to do... 392 00:40:38,772 --> 00:40:43,068 ...I've got to live with them. 393 00:40:49,199 --> 00:40:50,742 Skyler... 394 00:40:53,871 --> 00:40:56,039 ...all that I've done... 395 00:40:56,248 --> 00:41:01,670 ...all the sacrifices that I have made for this family... 396 00:41:01,879 --> 00:41:07,801 ...all of it will be for nothing if you don't accept what I've... earned. 397 00:41:09,094 --> 00:41:10,804 Please. 398 00:41:15,017 --> 00:41:17,811 I'll be here when you get home from work. 399 00:41:19,980 --> 00:41:22,399 You can give me your answer then. 400 00:41:44,713 --> 00:41:46,340 Hey, Sky. 401 00:42:44,690 --> 00:42:49,236 - Hey, some coffee? - Yeah. 402 00:42:49,862 --> 00:42:53,657 That report's looking real good. I like how it looks. 403 00:42:53,866 --> 00:42:55,367 Good. 404 00:43:03,667 --> 00:43:05,794 Are your kids home? 405 00:43:46,168 --> 00:43:49,630 It's here! It's here! Everybody, come on in! Look! 406 00:43:51,673 --> 00:43:53,675 Hey, Mrs. White. 407 00:43:55,636 --> 00:43:56,678 Hey, Louis. 408 00:43:56,887 --> 00:43:59,932 Hey, thanks for having me over for dinner. 409 00:44:01,141 --> 00:44:02,309 Sure. 410 00:44:02,518 --> 00:44:08,023 Hey, Skyler. I'm cooking dinner. 411 00:44:08,482 --> 00:44:13,028 Pot roast. Could you...? 412 00:44:32,214 --> 00:44:35,342 So how was your day? 413 00:44:36,760 --> 00:44:39,763 - Good. - Good. 414 00:44:39,930 --> 00:44:40,973 Excellent. 415 00:44:41,515 --> 00:44:46,603 I hope you don't mind, I invited Louis to stay for dinner tonight. 416 00:44:46,812 --> 00:44:51,191 You know, as a thank-you for driving Walter Jr. To school for us. 417 00:44:51,650 --> 00:44:54,319 We've been kind of absent... 418 00:44:54,486 --> 00:44:59,241 ...but, I tell you, Louis really pitched in. 419 00:45:05,372 --> 00:45:10,294 Look, I just wanna say that I feel good about our talk this morning... 420 00:45:10,502 --> 00:45:13,922 ...and I'm very eager to hear what you're thinking about... 421 00:45:14,131 --> 00:45:16,008 ...about what we talked about. 422 00:45:16,216 --> 00:45:18,927 But, you know, whenever you're ready, of course. 423 00:45:25,267 --> 00:45:30,439 Honesty is good. Don't you think? 424 00:45:53,128 --> 00:45:55,255 I fucked Ted. 425 00:46:04,097 --> 00:46:06,350 Boys, dinner. 426 00:46:08,644 --> 00:46:10,062 - Iced tea? - Yeah. 427 00:46:10,270 --> 00:46:11,605 - Okay. - Thank you. 428 00:46:11,813 --> 00:46:13,190 - Louis? - Yes, please. 429 00:46:13,398 --> 00:46:14,900 All right. 430 00:46:17,027 --> 00:46:19,821 I want you boys both to eat your salad, okay? 431 00:46:20,030 --> 00:46:24,117 - Okay. - I know nobody likes salad... 432 00:46:24,701 --> 00:46:26,036 ...but it's good for you. 433 00:46:26,245 --> 00:46:28,205 - Thanks, darling. - Thank you. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles